Magical marijuana
by LucklessObserver
Summary: Neville, make an amazing discovery, and he ends up inviting Ron, harry, and Hermione over to try it out. AN. i suck at Summaries... btw this was randomly typed up on my ipod:P


AN.I obviously own none of the characters, only the plot.. Also,this story hasnt been Beta'd, so ignore the spelling errors.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione , sat awkwardly in the home of everyone's favorite Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom. They weren't exactly sure why they were there. Neville just floo called them all sayingto come quick because he made a huge discovery that could change the wizard ing world as they new it.

So they sat confused and nervous since its been almost 30 mins and their host had yet to make an appearance .

Neville walked into the sitting room on slightly unbalanced feet, and an odd smell on his clothes. Since being friends with Neville they've learned to ignore how Neville smelled just after heed been working in his green house.

Neville smiled wildy as he gazed sown at his closest friends." Guys I've made an amazing discovery."

" What is it Nev" Harry said as he looked p at his bright eyed friend.

"yea tell us" ron added.

"it's this" Neville said as he then pulled five smalls of text book rolled paper"

Both ron, and Harry looks confused out how these ugly looking things could help them. While hermione was more angry at the treatment of the text books

"Neville I thought you had more respect for reading then this!" she said repremandingly.

Neville only giggled" I'm sorry but I needed paper, and this was very important. Youll understand in a moment"

Neville the used his wand to light all four of the badly wrapped roles before then passing one to each of his friends,

" what are we supposed to do with these mate" Ron sad he eyed the burning paper.

"Put it to your lips and breath into your lungs " he said before doing just that.

He the exhaled letting the smoke ooze out his mouth almost as if it were a lazy cloud..

Ron, hermione, and Harry all looked up at Neville the uncertainty.

"please come on guys trust me, you will understand why I needed to show you guys this after you try it.

The former golden trio, once again l

Looked up with uncertainty in their eyes, before bringing the burning paper to their lips and breathing in just as instructed.

Almost seconds later, each of them let of harsh coughs.

"bloody hell" Ron yelled out as he continued to couch

" that's always happns in the beginning" neville said placatingly.

" just let it kick in"

Neville smilled knowingly as an almost dazed look came over Harry's face, then hermiones , and finally Rons.

"M...mate what's happening?" Harry murmured out lazily.

"I don't know what's happening, but it's brilliant " said Ron smoothly

Hermione just nodded, almost as if to comfortable to even speak.

" It's this new plant I've discovered... The muggles have a non magically version called mar...marweena or something like that" Neville said before taking a seat on the floor against the side of his fire place.

"what's the difference between th two" hermione said, as she looked down at Neville, who sat basically sprawled on the floor.

"ours is more potent" he said with a smirk.

Harry, and Ron only nodded. Not really paying attention to what was said.

...

Almost two and a half hours passed, before finally the four of them even felt like moving.

"bloody hell, I'm hungry" Ron said loudly before standing and wondering towards we're he knew nevilles kitchen was located.

"yea I should of warned you about that" Neville said as he pulled himself up from his comfy spot on the floor, and made his way after Ron, and the kitchen

Both Harry, and hermione stumble slightly as they rose to follow after him.

Neville came in the kitchen, to see Ron gulping down a box of one of his favors muggle cereals, Lucky Charms.

"Merlin!... It's so good guys, like wow. Like this is the best thing eveeeeeer" he moaned out before holding the box out to hermione.

Hermione grabbed the box sticking her hand inside and pulling out a handful of the cereal, and almost stuffing it in her mouth.

"Damn"... Was all she said as she reached back in the box for another handfull of the cereal.

Neville looked back at Harry, as he gazed longingly at the cereal.

" don't worry mate, ive got something better for us" Neville said as he walked over to his fridge, opening it.

He reached in side, before pulling out two foot log sandwiches... He handed one to Harry before hoping up on his counter top, and taking a big bite.

Harry looked down at his sandwich before digging in.

"mmmmmm... Merlin" he breathed out as he chewed his food. He then pulled out a seat from the kitchen table and sat down.

Both Ron and hermione looked on with jealousy.

" you both have one in the fridge to, don't get your wands in twist" Neville said with he mouth full.

"yaaaaaay" hermione said with a lopsided grin, before standing and pulling two more sandwiches out the fridge handing one to Ron, who sat lazily against a cabinet stil munching on his new favorite food.

" thanks mione" he said staring at her a littl strangely before taking a bite.

...

Thirty minutes later found the four friends back in the sitting room. All comfortably stuffed and feeling amazing.

"I feel like I've been here all day mate, what time is it?" Ron asks lazily from his slumped position on the floor.

Neville tilted his head up slightly, before lifting his arm and castig a quick tempest charm. "5:20" neville said grumpily before his head back against the couch.

" bloody hell we got here at 12!" he said in obvious amazement .


End file.
